Young and Beautiful
by BabyMephista
Summary: Songfic basado en Young and Beautiful de Lana del Rey [La imagen no me pertenece]


**Punto de vista: Oikawa**

 _ **I've seen the world done it all**_

 _ **Had my cake now, diamonds brilliant, and Bel-Air now**_

Pude ver como comenzó nuestro mundo, también cuando cayó irremediablemente destruido hasta los cimientos de la amistad que tanto atesoramos. Vivimos en una realidad que parece completamente paralela a lo que sucedía en esos tiempos.

Éramos tu y yo, claro está, pero no sabíamos lo que queríamos y nos iba a deparar el futuro.

Tampoco imaginábamos terminar unidos de esta forma.

Ahora tenemos un gran pastel esperándonos, luces brillantes y una ceremonia que sellará nuestro amor en otro nivel mas alto.

 _ **Hot summer nights mid July**_

 _ **When you and I were forever wild**_

 _ **The crazy days, the city lights**_

 _ **The way you'd play with me like a child**_

Creíamos que las noches de verano eran eternas, jugábamos salvajes, como niños que no querían crecer y enfrentar la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Me regalaste tu sonrisa, hasta la mas triste de todas, tus miradas cada una con significados tan profundos como vacíos cuando me veías ir detrás de alguna chica que no valía la pena.

Aún así me tratabas como a un niño, como algo delicado que atesorabas...

Hoy me pregunto, parado frente a tí, ¿Que hice bien en mis vidas anteriores para merecerte?

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**_

Con el paso de los años fuimos cambiando, de las inocentes expresiones de la ignorancia plena, hasta el reconocimiento de saber que está bien o que está mal; Así como en el sentido poético de la palabra "amor" no estaba previsto sentirlo con mi mejor amigo de la forma en que lo hago, nada me preparaba para las inseguridades que años después me siguen persiguiendo cada vez que estoy con la guardia baja.

¿Me seguirás amando aunque envejezca y deje de ser hermoso?

¿Aunque los años no me favorezcan y tiren por la borda todos mis cuidados absolutos?

¿Cuando mi apariencia deje de ser un arma para seducirte y sólo quede mi pobre corazón inseguro?

Realmente no me costó escribir los votos, al contrario, tuve que resumir una vida entera de amor profuso hacia tí en menos de una miserable hoja; Me hubiese gustado decirte mas cosas pero tú lo sabes todo porque cuando aprietas mi mano en constante temblor frente a toda esta gente, sé que sientes lo que yo siento... que ves lo que yo veo.

¿Habrá en el mundo mayor felicidad que esto?

 _ **Dear lord, when I get to heaven**_

 _ **Please let me bring my man**_

 _ **When he comes tell me that you'll let him**_

 _ **Father tell me if you can**_

Observo hacia arriba, el techo hermoso de la capilla que nos permite en este momento unirnos en sagrado matrimonio y rezo, por primera vez en mi vida hablándole a Dios, pidiéndole que cuando sea mi tiempo de marchar hacia el paraíso pueda llevarte conmigo para perdurar juntos en la eternidad porque ni siquiera la muerte nos va a separar, Hajime.

"Padre, sólo te pido que nos dejes ser felices y marchar juntos cuando sea el momento..."

Vuelvo la vista hacia abajo, mas precisamente al rostro de mi futuro esposo, escrutándome con la complicidad de saber lo que estoy pensando sin siquiera cruzar una palabra o gesto mas que la hermosa sonrisa que mis ojos están enfocando en este momento.

Toda nuestra vida juntos hasta ahora pasa por mi mente en pequeños flashbacks felices, momentos únicos en los que pude ser capaz de verte como nadie lo hizo y viceversa.

Agradezco en silencio respetuoso a las deidades que ayudaron a que esto sucediera.

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

En la recta final de la ceremonia, nos hacen la pregunta obvia que sólo ayuda a quebrar la ansiedad y nosotros respondemos, mirándonos a los ojos, acariciándonos las manos con amor puro.

 _ **Will you still love me**_

 _ **When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**_

Si, acepto.

Me amas con todos mi defectos, me amas como yo te amo.

 _ **I know you will**_

 _ **I know that you will**_

Hey, Iwa-chan... ¿Seguirás amandome cuando ya no sea joven y hermoso?

"Cállate y bésame, Idiota."


End file.
